Super Junior and His Son
by NarukyuUke lovers
Summary: Super Junior Couple menjadi bintang tamu diacara Strong Heart, siapakah diantara member Exo dan shinee yang akan mereka pilih menjadi anak dari pasangan fenomenal Super Junior? Wonkyu, Slight Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, dan Yeewok Couple


**SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE AND HIS SON**

**Pairing**

**Wonkyu**

**Hanchul**

**Haehyuk**

**Kangteuk**

**Yeewok**

Acara selasa malam yang di pandu oleh Kang Hodong dan Lee seung Gi merupakan salah satu acara yang paling ditunggu oleh masyarakat Korea bahkan mancanegara, acara yang mengupas sisi lain dari para artis papan atas Korea ini tidak lain adalah Strong Heart.

Malam ini Strong Heart menghadirkan artis-artis yang beranaung dibawah asuhan SM Entertainment, yaitu Super Junior, Shinee dan artis SM yang paling baru adalah Exo.

"Selasa malam, Kamsijang."Sapa Kang Hodong membuka acara.

"Seung Gi-ssi, malam ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial tapi aku sedikit kecewa"ujar Kang Hodong dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Wae Hodong-ssi?"tanya Lee Seung Gi

"Hari ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu dari SM Family, tp aku tidak melihat para wanita cantik disini?"Terang Kang Hodong

"Apa kau mengharapkan kedatangan SNSD disini?"goda Seug Gi

"Tentu saja"jawab Kang Hodong

"Tapi bukankah para namja di depan kita ini manis, bahkan mereka bisa dikatakan cantik"ucap Seung Gi menghibur

"Yang kau katakan itu benar tp apa kau tidak tahu mereka semua memiliki pasangan"

"Kau benar Hodong-ssi, mereka sudah memiliki pasangan"Sesal Lee Seung Gi

"Cha... langsung saja kita sambut bintang tamu kita malam ini mereka adalah SUPER JUNIOR, SHINEE dan EXO" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Anyeong Hasaeyo Super Junior Imnida"

"Anyeong Hasaeyo Shinee Imnida"

"Anyeong Hasaeyo Exo Imnida"

Sapa semua bintang tamu secara bergantian.

Malam ini Super Junior yang di wakili oleh Heecul, KangIn, SungMin, Enhyuk, Donghae, Ryoewook dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Exo dan Shinee datang dengan member yang lengkap.

"Nae, Yoerobun apakah Super Junior Couple itu Real?"

"Tentu Saja"Jawab Cinderrela Super Junior yakni Kim Heechul

"Kalau begitu siapa menjadi pasanganmu di Super Junior Heechul-ssi?"Tanya Lee Seung Gi

"Tan Hangeng"jawab Heechul Mantab

"WOAA"teriak semua orang yang ada didalam Studio

Bukan rahasia lagi kedekatan antara Hangeng dan Heechul, mereka memang sangat dekat bahkan hubungan mereka masih terjaga meskipun Hangeng sudah tidak bergabung dengan Super Junior lagi.

"Apa kalian masih menjalin hubungan hingga saat ini Heechul-ssi"

"Nae"jawab Heechul singkat.

"Jangan melihat dari wajah Heechul yang terlihat agak nakal, dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat setia"Celetuk Enhyuk

"Yaa, Monkey tidak ada yang bertanya padamu"teriak heechul

Semua orang yang ada di studio tertawa melihat kemarahan Heechul, dan yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Heechul yakni Enhyu hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Heechul-ssi, apabila kau disuruh untuk memilih dari member exo dan shinee siapa yang akan kau jadikan anakmu kelak dengan Hangeng?"

"Eum"gumam Heechul berfikir

"Luhan dan Taemin"jawab Heechul

Luhan dan Taemin sedikit kaget dan kemudian tersenyum senang karena diakui anak oleh Sunbae mereka.

"Kenapa Luhan dan Taemin?"Tanya Hodong

"Karena mereka mirip denganku dan Hanie, Luhan yang berasal dari cina dan Taemin dia mirip sekali dengan ku"ujar Heechul percaya diri

"Apa kau tidak salah Hyung?"pertanyaan sedikit mengejek keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan komentarnya yang pedas.

"Apa maksudmu Maknae?"tanya Heechul dengan mendeathglare Kyuhyun.

"Luhan dan Taemin itu berwajah imut dan seperti malaikat kalau mereka masih bisa menjadi anaknya Hangeng hyung yang baik hati, tp kalau mereka menjadi anakmu aku tidak tahu dimana letak kemiripannya"Terang Kyuhyun

"CHO KYUHYUN"Teriak Heechul

Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan ratu sihir aka Kim Heechul seketika menoleh kearah Heechul yang sudah berwajah ingin memakan hidup-hidup Kyuhyun, dan itu mebuat Kyuhun menelan ludahnya karena takut. Dia tahu bagaimana akibatnya apabila si ratu tega Heechul sudah marah dan bodohnya dia sudah mencari gara-gara dengannya, salahkan mulutnya yang tidak bisa untuk diajak berkata manis.

Kyuhyun sudah berancang-ancang untuk lari dari amukan Heechul, tapi dewi fortuna masih sangat sayang padanya karena dia diselamatkan oleh kedua anak Heechul yaitu Taemin dan Luhan.

"Eomma"teriak Luhan dan Taemin bersamaan.

Mendengar Luhan dan Taemin memanggilnya eomma membuat kemarahan Heechul sirna dalam sekejap, dia menatap Luhan dan Taemin dengan penuh kasih sayang bak malaikat, sungguh bebeda saat dia memandang Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku senang Heechul Sunbae menganggap kami sebagai putranya, benarkan Taemin Sunbae"Jawab Luhan

"Ye, Luhan hyung bolehkah ak memanggilmu seperti itu, karena kau lebih tua dariku"

"Tentu saja"jawab luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aigo, Eomma bangga dengan kalian"ujar Heechul menatap Luhan dan Taemin yang sudah dianggap putranya.

"Dan Kau Maknae dengar itu"

Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu, serta melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih belum terima tapi takut untuk protes.

"Selamat untuk Heechul-ssi, Taemin-ssi dan Luhan-ssi karena suda menjadi keluarga "goda Kang Hodong

"Selanjutnya, Donghae-ssi?"

"Siapa yang menjadi pasangan realmu di Super Junior?"

"Orang yang duduk disamping saya"jawab Donghe sambil menoleh pada orang yang tepat duduk disampinnya yaitu Enhyuk yang menunuduk malu.

"Dari member Shinee ataupun Exo siapa yang akan kalian jadikan anak kelak?"

"Sehun dan Kai"jawab mereka bersamaan

"Ada alasan Khusus sehingga memilih mereka untuk menjadi anak kalian?"Tanya Lee Seung Gi penasaran.

"Sehun dan Chanyoel adalah Lead Dancer dan rapper dari group mereka sama seperti ku dan Hyukie bukankah itu sebuah kemiripan"terang Donghae

"Aku dan Sehun juga sangat sering berdiskusi dengan Donghae sunbae dan Enhyuk Sunbae mengenai beberapa gerakan dalam tarian yang menurut kami sulit, mereka membimbing kami dengan baik, aku sangat bangga apabila Donghae sunbae dan Enhyuk Sunbae memili kami menjadi anaknya"Terang Chanyoel dan anggukan dari Sehun pertanda bahwa dia setuju dengan ucapan Chanyoel.

"Chanyoel dan Sehun memang memilki kemiripan soal Skill dengan HaeHyuk tp tidak difisiknya"

Sela Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu Maknae?"tanya Haehyuk Tak terima.

"Chanyoel dan Sehun itu tinggi, dan kalian berdua tidak, mereka lebih pantas memiliki orang tua yang memiliki tinggi seperti mereka seperti diriku contohnya"jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri, dan dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya memandangnya dengan wajah malaikatnya yang menunujukan kesedihan.

HaeHyuk ingin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun tapi niat mereka digagalkan oleh teriakan seseorang.

"MOMMY"Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

Sontak semua pandangan orang yang berada didalam studio tertuju pada sumber suara tersebut termasuk KyuHyun.

Kyuhyun sontak kaget melihat siapa yang berteriak MOMMY tadi,dia melihat Suho sang leader Exo K menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Mommy Suho-ssi?"Tanya Kang Hodong.

Suho tidak menjawab dia hanya diam dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya supaya tidak menetes karena merasa dia bukan anak yang pantas untuk mommynya.

"Suho-ssi"tegur Lee seung Gi, tapi Suho hanya diam.

"Aku Mommynya"jawab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Jadi Kyuhyun Mommynya"batin mereka semua yang ada di studio kecuali member Super Junior karena mereka sudah tahu kedekatan Suho dan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak hanya Suho yang menjadi anak Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Suho-ya?"tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada suho, menanggalkan image Evil yang selama ini dia sandang dan itu membuat Suho terkejut karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu marah dipanggil Mommy didepan umum karena itu tidak cocok untuk image evilnya, tetapi kali ini Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama saat mereka hanya berdua.

Tapi Suho masih kecewa dengan ucapan Kyuhyun kalau dia pantas menjadi orang tua Chanyoel dan Sehun hanya karena mereka memiliki kemiripan yaitu tinggi badan yang sama.

"Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi anak Mommy karena aku pendek?"tanya Suho

"Tentu saja tidak, Suho tetap akan menjadi anak Mommy"terang Kyuhyun lembut sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Suho.

"Tapi Suho tidak tinggi seperti Mommy dan Daddy atau Minho Hyung, nanti Mommy lebih memilih Kriss Hyung yang tinggi untuk menjadi anak Mommy"ujar Suho.

"Itu tidak mungkin Suho, Mommy tidak mau mempunyai anak tiang listrik dan tidak manis seperti Kriss"jawab Kyuhyun dan sontak membuat Suho sedikit tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menyebut Kriss ttiang listrik dan tidak manis.

"Suho itu mirip Daddy dan berkulit putih susu seperti Mommy"terang Kyuhyun

"Banarkah, Mommy?"tanya Suho

"Tentu saja"jawab Kyuhyun sembari membenarkan rambut Suho dengan sayang.

Kang Hodong dan Lee Seung Gi yang menyaksikan adegan ibu dan anak itu dengan tidak peercaya bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun maknae dari boyband terkenal Super Junior bisa melakukan hal semanis itu padahal yang semua orang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang bermulut pedas dan itu juga merupakan pemikiran semua orang yang ada di studio termasuk member Super Junior.

"Minho-ssi, Apa kau juga anak dari Kyuhyun-ssi?Karena td Suho memanggilmu Hyung"Tanya Seung-Gi

"Benar"jawab Minho singkat dan tetap Cool.

Dalam pikiran mereka semua kalau Kyuhyun dipanggil Mommy oleh Minho dan Suho, lalu siapa Daddynya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Siapa Daddy dari Suho dan Minho?"tanya Kang Hodong dia benar-benar penasaran.

Semua member Super Junior tersenyum penuh arti melihat kegugupan Kyuhyun dalam mennjawab pertanyaan Kang hodong, dan ini menjadi kesempatan emas untuk membalas keusilan Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Pastinya bukan Sungmin hyung kan Maknae, karena Sungmin Hyung tidak cocok menjadi Daddy Suho dan Minho"Celetuk Enhyuk, karena dia tahu pasti Kyuhyun akan menyebut nama Sungmin, karena dia tahu kalau Sungmin Satu2nya orang yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mendeathglare Enhyuk karena menggagalkan niatnya.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun-ssi siapa Daddynya?"tanya lee Seungi tak sabaran.

"Eum"gumam Kyuhyun kebingungann.

"Anyeonghasaeo "sapa seseorang dari arah samping studio dan seketika membuat semua orang didalam studio berteriak karena sang Visual Super Junior yakni Choi Siwon datang dengan tiba-tiba membuat seluruh orang terkejut bahkan Member Super Junior.

"Siwon-ssi, kau datang ini sebuah kejutan"ujar Lee Seung Gi

"bukankah kau baru pulang besok Siwon-a"tanya Heechul

"Hari ini Hyung, dari bandara aku langsung menuju kesini"jawab Siwon

"Apa kalian semua terkejut? Melihat wajah kalian semua aku yakin kalau aku berhasil memberikan kalian semua kejutan"ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum menunnjukan dimple smilenya.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya, dan pandangannya berhenti pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk Suho dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang meminta penjelasan.

"Ada apa dengan Suho, Babby?"tanya Siwon tiba-tiba pada Kyuhyun.

"BABBY"teriak Kang Hodong berlebihan.

"Kau membuatku kaget dengan teriakanmu hodong hyung"sembur Seung Gi

"Kenapa kau memanggil Kyuhyun-ssi Babby Siwon-ssi, Apa kau Daddy dari Suho dan Minho Siwon-ssi"tanya Lee Seung Gi

"Daddy dari Minho dan Suho?"tanya Siwon masih belum mengerti

Kang Hodong kemudian menjelaskan kepada Siwon tentang pembahasan yang menyangkut siapakah Daddy dari Minho dan Suho dan kenapa Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Babby, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kang Hodong barulah Siwon paham mengapa Suho berwajah sedih saat dia baru datang tadi.

Kemudian Siwon kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam silet?, seakan siwon bisa mengartikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang berarti "Hyung, tidak ada jatah untukmu selama seminggu, apabila kau sampai membuka mulut". Siwon sedikit menciut dengan ancaman Kyuhyun sehingga dia hanya nyengir kuda saat para Host menunggu jawabannya dengan tidak sabar karena terlalu penasaran.

"Siwon-ssi benarkah kau adalah Daddy dari Minho dan Suho?"Desak Lee Seungi

"Siwon-Sunbae memang Daddy kami atau pasangan dari Kyuhyun Sunbae"teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Semua mata terarah pada seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Choi Minho yang dengan lantang menjawab pertanyaan dari para Host Strong Heart itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Minho, langsung mendeathgalare minho yang sudah diaku sebagai putra sulungnya itu, sedangkan Siwon dia malah tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Minho karena keinginannya untuk mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

"YA! Choi Minho!"teriak Kyuhyun pada Minho kesal.

"Mommy, Mau sampai kapan menyembunyikan hubungan Mommy dengan Daddy, hanya karena Mommy tidak mau mengakui posisi Mommy sebagai Uke, kasihan Daddy"jawab Minho tanpa dosa, sembari menatap kearah Daddynya iba dan dibalas dengan kata terima kasih dari Siwon karena Minho sudah membelannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang mukanya memerah menahan malu dan kesal karena tidak ada satupun yang membelanya, bahkan mereka semua memang sudah kompak untuk mengerjaianya.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun-ssi apa tanggapanmu tentang ini?"tanya Kang Hodong dengan senyum jahilnya

Kyuhyun diam sesaat dan dia mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya mungkin inilah saatnya mengakui hubungannya dengan Siwon, Alasan dia menyembunyikan hubungan dengan Siwon bukanlah karena dia malu berada di posisi botom tapi karena dia takut banyak orang yang menentang hubungannya dengan Siwon, dia takut Siwon akan meninggalkannya saat semua orang menentang hubungannnya dengan Siwon. Tetapi ketakutan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terbukti, Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalknnya selalu ada saat di membutuhkannnya, selalu ada saat dia merasa lelah, kesepian dan selalu menjadi kakak, teman dan kekasih dalam waktu yang bersamaan, jadi apa yang dia takutkan dan ragukan lagi saat ini.

"Iya benar, couple real ku di Super junior adalah Choi siwon"jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya

"WHOAAAAAAA" Teriak seluruh orang yang ada di dalam studio

Siwon yang mendengarkan jawaban Babbynya lansung berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan Suho dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun tepat dihadapan semua orang, hal ini membuat teriakan yang ada studio semakin histeris, sementara Kyuhyun yang menerima perlakuan Siwon hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam di dada bidang Siwon karena menahan malu.

Strong Heart malam ini benar-benar memberikan banyak kejutan terungkapnya Couple baru Super Junior dan siapa saja yang mereka pilih sebagai anak-anak mereka. Pasangan Hanchul yang memilih Xi Luhan dan Lee Taemin karena kemiripan bakat dan wajah mereka, Pasangan Haehyuk yang memilih Park Chanyoel dan Oh Sehun karena bakat mereka di rap dan dancing yang menurut mereka mirip dengan kedua pasangan beda spesies ini, Pasangan Kangteuk yang memilih Kim Jongin alias Kai dan Lee Jin ki alias Onew dengan alasan chemsetry yang sudah kuat, Pasangan Yeewok yang memilih Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo dengan alasan yang pasti kita semua bisa menebaknnya yaitu kesamaan mereka yang memiliki suara emas, dan yang terakhir pasangan baru ketahuan dan kesayangan kita yaitu Wonkyu dengan dua anak mereka yang kata mereka mememiliki kesamaan kulit putih susu dan wajah manis yaitu Suho yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan Choi Minho yang memliki marga yang sama dengan Choi Siwon serta kesamaan mereka secara postur dan fisik adalah salah satu alasan mengapa member Shinee dan Exo ini dipilih sebagai anak dari pasangan Wonkyu.

Untuk sekmen selanjutnya kita akan membahas mengenai pasangan Exo dan Shinee, dan apa pendapat dari para yang katanya orang tua mereka mengenai pasangan dari anak-anak mereka, setujukah atau tidak?

Nanti kita kupas setelah jeda iklan berikut ini...

Anyeoooongggg...

**TBC**

Anyeong Readers, Author baru du fandom Screenplays..

Mohon kritik dan saran yaaa...

Klu salah sana-sini harap maklum yaaa...

Untuk Pairing Exo n Shinee Please minta sarannya...

Krisho udah Paten..hehehehehe (maksa dikit gak papa kan)

Hunhan ato Kailu (Masih Galau)

Please Bantuaannyyaaa readerss...


End file.
